


О кошмарах и эмпатии

by Chmonder



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Jim is not okay, M/M, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Spock, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Spock just wants to help, T'hy'la, but this fic is definitely explicit in places, the abuse is only told in a nightmare, trigger warning for paedophilia and rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder
Summary: Прошлое изводит Джима в постоянных ночных кошмарах. Спок пытается помочь





	О кошмарах и эмпатии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jim's Night Terrors (and Spock's Empathy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615820) by [AlyssiaInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland). 



> Теги, саммари и пейринги я оставила авторские, от себя могу добавить, что все пейринги, кроме первого - только в воспоминаниях. Насилие не шибко графично, читать можно спокойно, не глядя на устрашающие теги:)
> 
>  
> 
> Автору собственная работа показалась ну уж слишком тяжелой, и на мой запрос на перевод он с удивлением поинтересовался, а не отпугнет ли русскоязычных читателей мрачность его писанины. Посмотрим, отпугнет или нет, клятвенно пообещала ему скидывать комментариии, оставленные под переводом

Спок вставал намного раньше, чем Джим – вулканцу требовалось меньше времени для сна. В утренние часы он обычно шел медитировать в свою каюту.

Но в этот раз все было иначе.

Джим разбудил его около трех ночи, и приглушенных стонов капитана было достаточно, чтобы Спок мгновенно проснулся и вскинулся на постели. Джим метался по кровати, его била крупная дрожь, в конце концов он окончательно запутался в простынях и замер, судорожно дыша.

\- Нет, я не хочу… Пожалуйста, не надо, я не могу!.. – Жалобно пробормотал Джим.

Сердце Спока сжалось, он протянул руку к человеку, собираясь осторожно разбудить того. Но вместо этого вулканца словно затянуло в бездну:  он увидел все, что так долго мучило Джима, погрузившись в его кошмар.

_Все мысли его капитана были пронизаны чудовищным, животным страхом, он темными пятнами вгрызался в сознание человека, ужас, отвращение, болезненное возбуждение и унижение с головой поглотили Джима. Он был абсолютно дезориентирован и уже не мог отличить реальности от сна._

_Его крепко держали за запястья, не давая вырваться, один из похитителей раздвинул ему ноги. Сильные руки схватили Джима за волосы, подтаскивая выше и подставляя его лицо под влажные, горячие поцелуи отчима.  Страх и отвращение заполнили все его существо, чужие липкие губы выжигали тавро на коже. Ему было очень холодно, Джим также сильно страдал от голода, но никогда не плакал: за каждую пролитую слезу Кодос добавлял одного ребенка в список  тех, кому суждено было умереть._

_Его привязывали, растягивали на веревках, выставляя напоказ худое дрожащее обнаженное тело. Кодос впихивал в него рукоятку любимого ножа,  трахая его до крови перед своими подчиненными. Их глаза блестели от вожделения и отвращения: ну конечно же, он был отвратителен. Джим плохо помнил, что было потом, чьи-то пальцы легли на его член, и через некоторое время он кончил, несмотря на липкий ужас, острую боль и оцепенение. Последнее, что отпечаталось в сознании измученного пленника – это торжествующие крики Кодоса и Фрэнка, заявляющих права на его тело._

Джим проснулся, заходясь беззвучным криком и разрывая спонтанный ментальный контакт. Он отчаянно дернулся, выпутываясь наконец из простыней и вскакивая с кровати.

Чувствительный нос Спока уловил запах пота и возбуждения.

Взгляд Джима заметался по комнате, он резкими, отрывистыми вздохами глотал воздух, словно кислород жег ему легкие.

Спок внимательно посмотрел на него, все еще не совсем пришедший в себя после погружения в кошмары человека.

\- Т-ты все видел. – Прошептал Джим, обнаружив, что просто неспособен говорить громко.

Он сглотнул, в горле встал тугой комок,  вновь вернувшиеся воспоминания заставили Джима дрожать и заикаться. Он видел, с каким искренним беспокойством и сочувствием смотрел на него Спок, но просто не мог выдержать этого взгляда: жгучий стыд затопил все его существо.

\- Джим, я не собирался вторгаться в твое личное пространство. Я просто хотел разбудить тебя…

\- Д-да… Все в порядке. – собрался с силами Джим и попытался спрятаться за привычный фасад _нормальности_.

\- Нет. Не в порядке. – Спок подошел к капитану. – Ты не можешь быть в порядке после подобного.

\- Это был всего лишь сон. К тому же, мне он явно понравился. – Джим не смог удержаться от злобной горечи.

Он с ненавистью посмотрел вниз, реакция его тела на кошмар была очевидной. Член почти встал, мучительное возбуждение не покидало Джима.

\- Джим, это не так. Очевидно, твой сон был следствием перенесенной травмы, и физиологическая реакция…

\- Да я знаю об этом! – В отчаянии крикнул Джим, не в силах слушать то, что слышал так много раз. – Думаешь, что мне говорили психологи? Что я не виноват ни в чем, что я жертва. Что все, что со мной происходит, вполне _понятно_.

 Он отвернулся, венка на его виске пульсировала, кулаки были плотно сжаты, все тело напряжено, как струна. Джим знал, что он _отвратителен_.

\- И ты не веришь психологам?

\- Да… Нет. Я-я не знаю. Это трудно объяснить. – Джим поднял глаза на Спока, заметив в спокойной позе вулканца тщательно скрываемое волнение и беспокойство.

_Спок беспокоился о нем!_

Вулканец ничего не ответил на его последнее заявление, только слегка склонил голову набок  и приподнял бровь, предлагая рассказать все, что Джим считал нужным.

Капитан тяжело вздохнул.

\- Спок, я… гнилой товар, я испорчен. Внешне со мной все в порядке, я могу не показывать своих слабостей, я могу вести за собой людей и быть сильным для них. Но никто не видит, что я просто собран из долбанных осколков стекла и постепенно разваливаюсь на части. Я не могу этого никому растолковать, потому что все думают, что я – цельная личность, что со мной все в порядке. Все, что видят окружающие – это только фасад. Думают, что я храбрый. А я не храбрый, черт подери. Я просто ничто, жалкий, грязный, сломанный осколок, который не заслуживает ничего, кроме ненависти. Правда, если бы все они видели, что я такое на самом деле, они бы ушли от меня, возненавидели бы меня. Я безнадежно грязен, я порчу все, к чему только прикасаюсь, я калечу жизни всем, с кем сближаюсь. Мои проблемы  как чертова радиация – отравляют всех, кто подходит слишком близко. Но… но я не могу об этом ни с кем поговорить, потому что… Черт, да я не могу перестать заикаться при одном только напоминании об этом, и я  не могу грузить этим дерьмом своих друзей. А еще я долбанный эгоист, я знаю, что они отвернутся от меня и уйдут, если я расскажу им всю правду. А я просто не вынесу одиночества, не смогу снова остаться наедине с этим всем… Все говорят, что я великолепен, но я чертовски боюсь быть одиноким! Я понимаю, что я сам не справлюсь с моими демонами, но в то же время не могу никому рассказать об этом. Я не силен, и я не гений! Я даже недостоин той заботы, с которой ко мне относятся те, кто знает о моем прошлом. Они хотят помочь мне, убедить в том, что я представляю какую-то ценность, но это не так! У меня нет ни силы, ни достоинства, ничего! Я не заслужил своего спасения. Я должен был сопротивляться и погибнуть в борьбе, но я только покорно прогнулся. Я проглотил все оскорбления и унижения, подчинялся этим ублюдкам, ползал в грязи, лишь бы выжить! Я не заслуживаю даже быть тут, я не заслужил собственного спасения! Вся эта дрянь осталась глубоко внутри меня, она сидит под кожей, отравляет жизнь, не дает дышать. Я должен быть сильным, я должен драться за моих людей, но я слишком долго хранил всю эту грязь.  Я устал. Я так устал, я больше не могу так… Я не могу…

\- Джим, ты не…

\- Я грязен, Спок. Мне постоянно снится то, чего не было в реальной жизни, мой мозг придумывает что-то новое. Эти проклятые сны… Мне снилось, что Кодос трахает меня ложкой, разговаривая с кем-то посторонним, я связан по рукам и ногам, я не чувствую ничего, кроме боли, стыда, отвращения и… удовольствия! Я просыпаюсь, перепачканный спермой, и понимаю, что я – на самом деле всего лишь грязная шлюха. Так они говорили мне… Неужели мой мозг действительно хочет этого? Чтобы меня трахали на глазах у всех, пытали и унижали?..

В комнате повисла болезненная тишина. Джим опустил голову на руки, слегка прижав пальцы к опущенным векам, словно пытаясь выдавить страшные картины прошлого, навсегда выжженные на сетчатке. Глаза капитана наполнились слезами, но он не смел плакать _. Нельзя плакать_.

\- Спок, я гнилой товар. Я – грязь. И это правда.

Голос Джима постепенно затих, человек совсем выдохся  и устал, гнев исчез, остались только стыд, страх, унижение и жгучая ненависть к самому себе. Они словно прижимали его к земле, он без сил опустился на кровать.

Плеча Джима коснулась теплая рука, он испуганно вздрогнул, представив, что будет, если Спок снова прочитает его мысли.

\- Ashayam, - тихо начал Спок, в словах стараясь передать все свою нежность и любовь.

\- Спок, прошу, не надо… Я знаю, что я за тварь. Я ничего не должен был тебе говорить, прости меня… Не должен…

Джим подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками, слегка покачиваясь. Спок чувствовал, насколько его любимый напряжен и дезориентирован.

\- Джим, твоя боль – это еще и моя боль, и я благодарен, что ты поделился всем этим со мной.

Спок медленно подался вперед и мягко, осторожно, почти невесомо положил два пальца – указательный и средний – на висок Джима, стараясь при помощи вулканского поцелуя передать ему немного спокойствия и уверенности. Он чувствовал, что человек потянулся к этому источнику тепла и умиротворения, но внезапно и разум, и тело Джима отшатнулись от прикосновения. Его упрямый капитан все так же не хотел перекладывать свои страдания на плечи других.

\- Нет, не надо, я не могу! Я слишком грязен, я не могу принять твою помощь… Я отвратителен…  - Почти крикнул Джим, ощущая, как желчно-горькие, тошнотворные  слова комом встают у него в горле.

\- Джим. – Голос Спока был наполнен нежностью и беспокойством. -  Ты никогда не будешь отвратительным или грязным для меня. Ты пережил травмы,  с которыми бы справились далеко не все, и твои реакции – включая реакции тела – вполне объяснимы и понятны… Поверь мне, прошу тебя.

\- Я не могу. – Голос Джима срывался от острой, отчаянной тоски и стыда.- Ты так добр ко мне – _слишком_ добр. Я не заслуживаю быть с тобой, я не заслуживаю быть здесь! Я вообще ничего не заслуживаю!..

В нем горела жуткая, непреодолимая ненависть к самому себе, отвращение  и ярость. Джим слишком долго злился на собственное «я».  Капитан встал на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, глядя на Спока совершенно диким взглядом.

Схватив со стола канцелярский нож, он резко всадил его во внешнюю сторону собственного бедра.  Глаза Джима остекленели от боли, с которой лезвие вдавливалось все глубже в плоть, наполнились слезами унижения и растерянности.

Он уже не мог контролировать себя, не знал, что делать, и не понимал, что делает – его мозг хотел любыми способами отвлечься от воспоминаний и перенесенного страха.

Спок шагнул вплотную к нему, но не смел прикоснуться, боясь спровоцировать еще одну паническую атаку.

\- Пожалуйста, тхайла, Позволь мне помочь. – Его голос был полон любви и заботы.

Джим нашел в себе силы посмотреть Споку в глаза. Вулканец мягко забрал нож из разжавшихся пальцев капитана и осторожно отвел его руку от окровавленного бедра. Затем нежно прикоснулся к контактным точкам на висках Джима и сосредоточился на передаче простых, сильных эмоций – любви, тепла, уважения и сочувствия. Он показывал, насколько важен для него Джим, как чувство привязанности и заботы затопляет его каждый раз, когда он думает о Джеймсе Т. Кирке. Спок показывал, что любит все то, из чего состоит катра его тхайла.

Джим наконец позволил слезам пролиться. Он плакал от облегчения и от того, с какой отчаянной самоотверженностью Спок предлагал ему всего себя, любую помощь и поддержку -  возможную и невозможную.

\- Разве ты не хочешь произнести какую-нибудь речь о том, насколько важна и ценна моя личность? – Попытался пошутить Джим, глядя на своего вулканца заплаканными глазами.

Он слабо улыбнулся, представив, что бы ему сказал в ответ Маккой.

\- Ты не поверишь моим словам, нелогично пытаться убедить тебя таким образом. Но ментальный контакт может помочь – в мелдинге ложь недопустима. – Ответил Спок, плавно проскальзывая в сознание Джима.

Джим глубоко вздохнул и позволил Споку войти в его разум. Вулканец видел остатки ночного кошмара, вязкими, жирными, маслянистыми пятнами уродовавшие ментальный пейзаж человека. В них отражалось все то, что чуть не свело Джима с ума и стало причиной его постоянного унижения и страха.  Спок использовал собственную энергию, трансформировал ее в теплую, мощную волну тихой поддержки и помог человеку вычистить остатки кошмара, загнать их глубоко в закоулки сознания. Вулканец улыбнулся, не разрывая медлинга, и любовь, потекшая по связи, помогла Джиму справиться со страшными эмоциями и немного притупить боль – как физическую, так и душевную.

Спок осторожно вышел из разума капитана. Тот все еще плакал в его объятьях, и вулканец почувствовал, что его глаза тоже полны слез.

\- Я люблю тебя, Джим, - Спок наклонил голову, касаясь лбом лба человека.

\- Спасибо, - его тхайла попытался облечь в слова всю благодарность.

Простота и искренность, с которыми Спок отнесся к нему и его проблемам, были поразительными. Вулканец ничего не пытался исправить в его личности, не указывал на очевидные признаки нервного срыва, не пытался поковыряться в мозгах, просто был рядом и поддерживал, взвалив часть его боли на себя. И это помогало больше, чем все сеансы с психологами и психотерапевтами.

Джим помнил все пережитое, но теперь мог контролировать свои реакции. Кошмар, которому он подвергся, никогда не сотрется из его памяти, но, возможно, с помощью Спока он научится управлять своими воспоминаниями и не срываться после каждого дурного сна.

Возможно, у них все получится.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что работа понравилась, а то переводчику опять захотелось жесткого херта и легкого комфорта.  
> Пишите в комментариях про плюсы/минусы, а также про возможные баги)


End file.
